In the gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of games, or enhancements to existing games, which will attract frequent play by enhancing the entertainment value and excitement associated with the game. Presently, there is a trend with slot machines to offer additional games that can be played in addition to the standard game play involving spinning reels. These additional games are often referred to as a “feature game”, or “bonus game”. A slot machine is a game of chance involving the spinning of a set of mechanical reels, or the random changing of a matrix of symbols.
A matrix of symbols can be adapted in size, shape and orientation to represent a set of mechanical reels. Symbols can be digitally represented, or physically represented, and may be augmented by video, and highlighted by supplemental lighting. Digital and physical representations of symbols, can be combined for improved effect.
EP0874337A1 of Demar et al. discloses a gaming machine is operated by a programmed micro-processor in which the first mode of operation, a basic game, is implemented such as video poker or reel-type slot machine play. If bonus symbols are selected in the basic mode, a bonus mode is triggered. In the bonus mode the same or a different game is implemented by the micro-processor system employing a Bernoulli trial procedure in which the player continues to play and receive awards until a losing combination occurs. The hit rate for the bonus mode is greater than 50% although the overall pay out percentage of the game remains below 100.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,611B2 to Bigelow, Jr. et al. discloses an apparatus and method for a bonus game, and particularly a free spin bonus with an incrementing multiplier. The bonus game includes a plurality of reels having a plurality of symbols and multipliers. The gaming device provides a number of free spins to the player at the beginning of the bonus game. The multiplier preferably starts at “1.times.” and increases by one after each free spin. Initially, the player spins the reels attempting to obtain a winning symbol combination on the reels. If the player obtains a winning combination, the gaming device provides an award. The award is multiplied by the multiplier and the player receives the multiplied award for that free spin. The player continues to spin the reels until there are no free spins remaining in the bonus play.
However, in both of these cited documents, the game does not continue once the players lose. Moreover, it is not shown how cumulative credits are awarded upon termination of the bonus game play.
The gaming industry is very competitive and evolving continuously. Although, many games continue to entertain gaming enthusiasts, there is still an unmet need for better and more interesting games and features. There is also an unmet need for making gaming experience user-friendly to enable a player to readily understand the various gaming features and available variations thereof, particularly with respect to the feature games that follow different steps than the standard slot machine reel play.